Rapid RNA sequencing by limited digestion with base specific enzymes of 35S mRNA isolated from TLS-V9 cells chronically infected with RLV will allow the comparison of the 5' and 3' termini of this virus to those of other more intensely studied C-type viruses, with possible implications for replication.